UmM FreaKs!
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Um......ya its phsyco but whoes gonna be the survivor of the newsies. Youll never guess. and.. i plead the 5th... please read and review
1. Umm Freaks!

Disclaimer" I own none of the newsies they are Disney's.

Umm...Freaks!

Skittery walks in, a fowl look on his face. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks up at him. Skittery frowns and looks up "What!" 

Jack stands up. "Why youse in a bad mood Skit?" 

Skittery shakes his head making a face. "I'm not in a bad mood, you're in a bad mood"

Jack shakes his head "Whatever man. You've been in a bad mood all day." 

"Bad MOOD...! " Skitter exclaims his eyes getting all wild. "I'll show you bad mood..." he grabs his pogo-stick from the closet and starts bouncing off the walls and hooting like a monkey.

Jack blinks, raising a brow. "All right...I'm not even gonna ask." He sits down at his poker game again. He tries to focus through Skittery's hooting and looks up "Alright guys…" he stops when he notices that Boots had turned into a squirrel and Blink had turned into an owl.

Jack shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "I must be seeing things." He looked at them again, but they were still the same. He threw his cards down. "Alright what the hell happened to you guys?" 

Boots the squirrel picked up a cigar. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout Jack. I feel fine. Hey I've got the craving for some nuts.' He looks around and frowns. 'Hey where's the beer nuts. Aren't you always suppose to have a game of poker with Beer Nuts!" he exclaimed.

Jack stands up, this was just getting too weird. _Maybe I ought to go lay down._ He thought to himself. "You guys are nuts"

Boots the squirrel looks up, "NUTS? Where?" He then starts jumping up and down and hits his face with his tail "Hey what the..." he grabs his tail and realizes its attached to him. "AHHHHHHhh!" He screeches and runs away.

Blink the owl hoots, blinks, and then flies on top of Jacks head. Jack screams like a girl and starts running in circles, batting at his head.  
"Somebody get this bloody owl off me head!" He yells in a British accent.

Mush hears this and grabs a wooden bat nearby. "Hold on Jack. I got it." he hits Jacks head, knocking him unconscious. "Oops!" He throws the bat at Snipeshooter and hops on race, who had turned into a horse.

Skittery bounces by on his pogo-stick. "Woo Whoo! I'm in a bad mood! Come on, anyone wanna say I'm in a bad mood now. I dare ya. I'm gonna kill you all, ahahaha!" He laughs evilly.

Jake, who had been silently watching all of this, gets up and grabs his hat. "I'm getting' Spot." He quickly runs out.

In the meanwhile, everyone gathers around Jack and starts 'ohmening' him.

A little while later Spot opens the door with Jake in tow. "What the hecks goin' on in here."

Boots the squirrel runs up. "You got some nuts?"

Spot screams and protects himself. "Get away from me jewels you rodent!" He then proceeds to kick Boots the squirrel, making him land on Skittery's face.

Surprised by a rodent landing on his face he screams and starts squawking and pogo-sticks into the group around Jack, landing on Jacks face.

Spot sees this and runs after Skittery. "You dirty rotten scabba, you killed Jack."

Skittery was finally able to throw Boots the squirrel off. He jumps off his pogo-stick and runs over to the couch, grabbing the wooden club. He starts bashing everyone in his way singing, " I'm a monkeeey you can't see, hear or speak of meeeee!"

Spot had enough of this and he pulls out his machete and start lunging after Skittery. "That's evil you dumb nut and I'm evil right now, so you best be beatin' yaself before I do."

Boots the squirrel, who heard the word 'nut', recessitates himself and jumps up. "Nuts? Where?" He jumps on Mush, who pulls on Race the horse's hair, who whinnies and bucks sending them flying.

Spot finally jumps on Skittery, who tried using his invisible monkey tail to strangle him. "Yer gonna pay for killing Jack, you bloody monkey!" Spot yelled. He takes the machete and puts it to skits neck.

Mush scrapes at Boots, who flies off his face and onto Race the horse's muzzle, who freaks out and falls, landing on spot and Skittery.

Magically, Race turns back into Race and Boots back into Boots and Blink into Blink. "Who… Who…Who? " Asks Blink looking at the blood bath before them.

Mush whacks Blink over the back of the head. "You're not an owl no more, Kid"

Blink, blinks confused. "Monkey?"

Race grumbles, from where he was on top of Spot and Skittery, "I've fallen and cant get up..."

Blink and Mush reach down to help Race up, but they end up slipping on the bloody floor, landing on the couch, blowing up the pillow that was smashed by the machete. Feathers flew from it, covering them with feathers making them all look like chickens.

In the corner Boots sat eating his nuts, he looks over at them and sees Snipeshooter pick his nose, look at it and then eat it. Boots makes a face. Then looks at everything, shaking his head.  
"UMM...Freaks!" he said and continued to eat his nuts.

THE END


	2. umm freaks

Disclaimer" I own none of the newsies theya re disneys.  
  
Umm...Freaks!  
  
Skittery walks in , a fowl look on his face. Everyone stops what they are doin and looks up at him.  
  
SKitery look up "what!?!"   
  
Jack. stands up.."wHy youse in a bad mood skit?"   
  
skitter makes a face.."Im not in a bad mood your in a bad mood"   
  
jack shakes his head"You been in a bad mood all day."   
  
"Bad MOOD....!!!!! " skit he exclaims his eyes gettin all wild "I'll show you bad mood...." he grabs his pogostic  
  
from the closet and starts bouncing off the walls and hooting like a monkey.  
  
jack raises a brow "all right....i'm not gonna ask.."he sits down at his poker game again  
  
and looks up to see that boots had turned into a squirrel and blink turned into an owl.  
  
jack threw his cards down. "alrght what the hell happend to you guys."   
  
Boots the squirrel picked up a cigar.  
  
.."whatcha talkin bout jack..... i feel fine... hey ive got the craving for some nuts....  
  
wheres the beer nuts."he exclaimed   
  
jack stands up"You guys are nuts"  
  
boots the squirrrel looks up "NUts!? ! where.? "he then starts jumpin up and down and hits   
  
his face with his tail "hey what the..." he grabs his tail.and realizes its attached to him   
  
"AHHHHHHhh!!!!!"runs away.  
  
blink the owl hoots blinks and then flys ontop of jacks head  
  
jack screams like a girl and starts running in circles battin at his head.  
  
"somebody get this bloody owl off me head."   
  
mush grabs the bat...."hold on jack..i got it....." he hits jack shead..knocking him unconciencse  
  
"OOps.."he throws the bat at snipeshooter and hops on race, who ahd turned into a horse..   
  
skittery bounces by...."wHOOhoOO......im ina bad mood....come on anyone wanna say im in a bad mood i dare ya....  
  
im gonnna kill you all........Hahhahah.........."   
  
jake grabs his hat."im gettin spot...." runs out..  
  
in the meanwhile...everyone gathers around jack.and starts. ohmening him..   
  
spot opens the door..."what the heck sgoin on in here."   
  
boots the squereel.. runs up .."you got some nuts.?"   
  
spot screams and protects himself..."get away from me jewles you rodent..."   
  
he kicks Boots the squirrel and he lands on skits face.......  
  
skit screams and starts sqwaking and pogo sticks into the group around jack, landing on jacks face.  
  
spot runs after skit..."you dirty rotten scabba you killed jack.."   
  
skit finally throws Boots the squirrel off..and runs grabbing the club and starts bashing everyone in his way   
  
" im a monkeeey you can t see, hear or speak of me"   
  
spot grabs his machetti...and starts lungin after him......  
  
"thats evil you dumb nut......and im evil.....right now so you best be beatin yaself befor i do."  
  
boots hte monkey who heard, the word nut rececitates himself and jumps up  
  
"nuts ??? where". he jumps on mush who pulls on race the horses hair...and sends them flying.  
  
spot..finaly jumps on skittery.. who tried usin his invisable monkey tail to strangle him   
  
"yer gonna pay for jack you bloody monkey."spot yelled, he takes hte machetti.putting it to skits neck  
  
mush.... scrapes at boots, who flys off his face onto race hte horses muzzle who freaks out..and falls landing   
  
on spot and skit.  
  
Magically, race turns back into race.boots into boots and blink into . blink.   
  
"who .... who .......who? " asks blink lookin at hte blood bath before them   
  
mush whaps blnik ...."your not an owl no more...kid"   
  
blink blinks....."monkey?"   
  
race grumbles "ive fallen and cant get up..."   
  
blink and mush reach down to help race.adn they slip on the bloody floor.and land on the couch  
  
blowing up the. pillow that were smashed by the machetti..and covering htem.with feathers makin them all  
  
look like chickens.   
  
In the corner. Boots is eating his nuts, he looks over at them..... snipe shooter picks his nose looks at it and eats it.  
  
Boots see s him makes a face...then looks at everything....  
  
"UMM.....Freaks!" he said. and continued to eat his nuts..  
  
THE END 


End file.
